(what it's like to live a) Life of Summer and Fall
by jane fire11
Summary: Sorry this isn't about the book rainmaker it's just a story that a wrote... sorry if your mad... This is the story of a girl named Jane with powers unlike any other the power of fire... but can she live up to everything else in her life, her father, her family, and a boy.


(What it's like to live a) life of summer and fall

(Jane's pov)

11:59 pm September, 22 1802 was the day I was born with powers that would cause combustion and would create a thunderstorm.

My powers are a curse not a gift. I've learned control over my wind powers, but it doesn't affect me like my main power, fire is harder to learn and it came with more consequences. I am now 18 and my dad is preparing to have me someday rule over Winterfell and Castle Black.

My dad, Jon Snow is a bastard of Ned Stark and an unknow woman. I however, am a Stark, since the family name of graces and lords can skip a generation and be passed down if a bastard is born. He is a war hero and has lead a life of honor and horror as some would say, he is the reason I am often feeling under pressure his rule has been uncanny. Jon also made me a sword that can light on fire, he said it would be only fitting, plus there is a legend the one who holds the sword of fire shall be the saver. Now I am no saver, but I feel it's a story worth telling. Many ask how my sworn lights, it is coated with a glossy layer of oil my sworn pocket is always full of it and it is said to have a flame constantly inside.

My mom, Zelda is a Wildling, in other words a person that doesn't know their background and probably never will. My favorite weapon, is my sword but I'm also amazing with a bow, thanks to my Mom. My dad and mom taught me how to fight I've fought in a few battle's in my lifetime non worth mentioning.

Blasa, my direwolf I got from my uncle as a first birthday present is fully grown and she's huge, almost five feet!

Currently I'm off to see my Cousins. One is of them is Tristan, Diomedes Vasuman's and my Aunt Nora Stark's son, and since they're Vasumans the newer generation of Targaryens their son has a dragon.

Another is Hope, she's my Aunt Stella Stark's and uncle Joffrey Lannisters daughter She's apparently also good with a bow.

Lastly, Neve my Uncle Robert's and aunt Juliet Targaryen's daughter, I have not heard much about her. And I have never met any of them and therefor have no idea what they look like or who they are...

"Five more hours!" Yelled a Crewman, I was leaning on the mainsail when he made the call.

"Ugh, Blasa how long is this going to take."

"Storm ahead!" The man yelled again.

"Let's go me and rain don't get along." I said to Blasa, walking into my cabin. In fact being on a ship made me nervous. Blasa laid on the wooden floor, and I sat on my bed.

"GERRRR!"

"Blasa what are you doing?" I asked her, she got up and growled at the rain, I also got up to see. My sword clanged against my bed, with it lighting struck.

"WE'RE GOING DOWN!" Yelled a man.

"Shit…" I whispered under my breath, getting up and opening the door. The rain touched me and it burn through me like acid. "Ugh!" I said backing up, using the power of the wind to steady the ship and keep it going.

"How is the ship steady?" I heard someone question, I smirked in response.

CRACK! The whole starborn side of the ship broke off making the middle of it tilt over. The ship is starting to sink quickly, the water seemed to grab at me knowing that I couldn't touch it.

"NO!" I yelled, as I fell into the ocean, the water burned though my skin and started shutting me down.

"I got you!" Was all I heard before I blacked out.

At Winterfell

(Jon's pov)

Jane has proven herself worthy to take over Winterfell and Castle Black. She's also magnificent with the sword I made her, like when I took her and Blasa to Castle Black and Southern's attacked. She cut through them like grass with her sword. And I'm glad that both of them are finally going to see her Cousins that she has never met them before.

I received a letter from one of the Servants, "Jane's boat has crashed!" I yelled out loud as I kept rereading that part of the letter.

"WHAT!" Yelled Zelda, running into my office. "We both know she doesn't like water," She trailed off.

"They were close to shore, and they said that they sent someone to look for her."

"She'll pull through, she's a tough girl." She said sitting down in front of me. "Don't worry, she hasn't died yet and this is not the way." She said putting her hand on the side of my face.

"I know, this is not a good situation, because when she gets back she's never going to want to go to sea again."

"I wouldn't either if I were her." She said, standing.

Ghost came running in and put his front paws on my lap "Ghost!"

"Ghost." Said Zelda, as Ghost walked over to her and rubbed against her leg as she petted him.

At Gotland/The Iron Island (Dragon Island)

(Jane's pov)

Darkness was all I saw and for a rare time in my life I was cold.

"Don't look down look at me." Said a voice. I could kinda make out a face as my vision became clear again. why did this person burn... so warm... I asked myself. Hopefully my fire powers don't become too hot or I might burn the poor person.

"Where's my direwolf?" I asked.

", that's the first thing you ask." The person I could now make out as a guy answered.

"So.."

"So, what about yourself, I don't know, like, how about that you almost died!"

"answer the question." I said, climbing out of his arms, and sitting behind him.

"I have her."

"What?" I was still confused, I looked down and saw... the ocean? "I'm on a DRAGON!"

"Oh no."

"This is AWESOME!"

"Huh?"

"I've always wanted to do this!" I said truthfully. I looked under the dragon and saw Blasa in it's claws.

"Blasa!" She looked up at me.

"The claws of a monstrous nightmare are the safest place to be."

"This is a nightmare? woah, I've never seen a real one before." I said looking at it. It was big, with red and black camouflage, black claws, horns, and spine spikes, and as far as I could tell, it had yellow eyes.

"You know about them?"

"Yes, I love that they can light themselves on fire."

"Your… interesting, most girls get scared of heights and fire."

"Those are my two favorite things." I said as he looked back at me with a expression of confusion. I actually looked at him, he was kinda… no, very handsome with Tragerin platinum blond hair, pale skin, and fiery orange eyes that I kinda wish I had.

"?"

"Well yeah."

"Interesting."

"Who are you?"

"Who's asking?"

"My name is Jane."

"Jane…"

"I'm not telling you what house I belong too."

"Okay then, I'm Cornelius, my friends call me Con."

"Con."

"Did I say we were friends?"

"Ouch fine, Corn.

"Don't call me that."

"Why I kinda like it, Corn."

"Don't call me that!" He yelled, I started laughing. " Why did I even save you?"

"I could have saved myself."

", because from what I remember you were acting like you couldn't swim."

"Well me and water do not agree."

"… Hmm…" He said with a devious smile on his face.

"Don't you dare-"

"Whoops…" He said, dropping me off his dragon.

"AAAHHH, OFAH!"

"Aviur, why did you do that?!" He yelled, I was on top of the nightmares claws. "AAAHHHHH!" SPLASH!

"Nice one, Aviur!" I yelled, he looked down at me and what I assume is laugh.

"HELP!" He yelled, he didn't like water as if not more than me.

"Here…" I said grabbing him by the wrist and pulling him up. I wanted to mess with him by making my hand hot, but I guess I didn't because he didn't even flinched when I grabbed him. "So your dragon's name is Aviur."

"Yeah, so what?"

"Nothing."

"Why what's your dog's name?"

"She's a Direwolf, and her name is Blasa." I said, Blasa growled at him.

"Blasa, huh? It's almost like you like fire as much as me…"

"Honestly, I bet I like it more than you."

"I doubt it, I ride a nightmare."

"Trust me you're wrong."

"No, you don't understand." He said looking at me. I looked up at him, and he was staring at me, so I stared at him, but soon our angry expressions turned into blank faces, and I was studying him all over again. "WOAH!" He yelled, as he slipped and fell onto his back.

"Are you Iron Islanders always this way?" I asked as Aviur picked him up and gave me his wing so I could climb on behind him.

"I hate water…" He mumbled as the water looked like it evaporated right off him. Did I do that? Shit, but he didn't seem to notice. "Well I'll assume that you're going to Iron Island?"

"Yeah the sooner the I get there the better."

"Why?"

"I'm already late."

"Makes sense."

(Con pov)

Girls are so aggravating, but Jane is different. Although she is still irritating, she is pretty, actually she's gorgeous in my opinion those eyes and that hair, it reminds me of a beautiful red fire that has black sand coursing through it's veins. I bet she's from a great house, and that's why she wouldn't tell me. She's probably coming here to marry my step-brother, Tristan. She's seems more interesting than most girls because most girls don't carry around swords and challenge me over who likes fire more. The obvious answer however, is me, I was born with fire powers. I don't know how I got them, but I've learn control. I'm Cornelius Edan Snow, son of Diomedes the Vast and I don't know who my mother is. My "family" doesn't tell anyone I exist and no one knows about my fire powers except my dragon.

"How much longer?" She asked with her back to me.

"About five minutes."

"That's impressive."

"Yeah." I said and the rest of the way was silent.

Five minutes later

"Woah…" She said, jumping off. "Come on, Blasa."

"Ugh, girls."

"Bye Corn, or should I say prince charming." She said sarcastically, then kissed my cheek! Why did she do that?

(Jane pov)

Corn, is the most irritating person ever to walk this earth, handsome doesn't cut it for me.

The look on his face was priceless when I kissed his cheek, I laughed in my head then made my way in with Blasa. I probably would never see him again so I turned to watch him fly off.

"Jane, is that you?!" Said a loud powerful voice, I turned to see Diomedes.

"Your Grace."

"No need for that, we're family." he said hugging me. "Ah, like your father, the good lad always had a sword on him."

"Well better safe than sorry, plus I find that swords are more loyal than men." I said taking out my sword.

"So are you as good as they say you are?"

"Better." I said, flipping my sword.

"Would you mind?"

"Of course not, give me a challenge."

"Rick!"

"Your Grace." Rick said.

"Would you fight my niece here?"

"I am your best-"

"Are you scared?"

"No, your Grace." Rick said drawing his sword He was wearing armor while I wasn't.

"Can I kill him?" I asked, lighting my sword on fire.

"So it's true, and you can try." Diomedes said laughing. A crowd has now gathered around us.

I lunched forward quickly, but he easily blocked it. So I grabbed his blade with mine and spun it until his hand lost the handle and grabbed the blade.

"Ugh!" He grunted. He was mad, and his hand was bloody from grabbing his own blade, which now lay still on the ground. "She can't use fire!"

"The fire did not cause that your skills did." I said, kicking the blade over to him, and as he was about to pick it up I got behind him, and put my clean blade to his throat. "I hate having a clean blade-"

"Wait, Jane." Said a familiar voice.

"Aunt Nora!" I said, letting the knight go and hugging her.

"Ugh…" Rick said as I hear a thump, Nora stabbed him.

"He was mine to kill." I complained, putting my blade back in my holster.

"Well, watching you being stabbed wasn't something I was going to do today." She said. "I'm actually going to see your parents right now, don't die before I get back." She said, walking away to the nearest ship.

"That was impressive!" I heard a voice say. "Cousin, Jane!"

"Tristan?" I said slowly turning around, but was greeted by a hug.

"Yep." He said when he pulls out of the hug, than pointing to a small black night fury. "This is Nox."

"What a handsome dragon." I said petting his nose.

"He seems to like you."

"Ahum…" Grumbled a person.

"Oh, this is my girlfriend Valery." Tristan said pointing to a shorter girl with a yellow blond braid, blue eyes, and a fur hood.

"Hi." I said, extending my hand.

"Hi." She said taking it.

"Well I'm hungry, let's eat." Yelled Diomedes, and with that everyone including Tristan ran for the dining hall. He then questioned me, "You okay?"

"Yeah, but I should write a raven to Winterfell."

"Make sure they know I said hi." He said walking away.

"Okay, Blasa let's go write a letter." I said walking to what I assume is the library. I walked up the steps to the heavy metal doors and opened them. I saw a small library, with even smaller letter stations. I put up my hood so people couldn't identify my recognizable hair, then told Blasa to go find the book of dragons.

I sat down and began to write.

 _Dear dad and mom,_

 _I made it to Dragon Island and i'm never going on ship again, I have met Tristan and he seems nice and Diomedes is a nice man like you guys said he was and he also says hi._

"What you writing there?" An old Book Mason asked sitting down next to me.

"a letter to my parents."

"Ahhhh, yes."

"Do you-"

"I'm done, sir." Said a young man covered in dirt.

"Good, you have a class with Toman."

"Right." He said running off.

"Who was that?" I asked.

"Corner."

"Corner?"

"a nickname my dear." He said patting my head then walking away.

"Thanks girl," I said as I took the book from her and patted her head. "Blasa I want you to go check this place out I need you to find the best training spots." I said. She barked and walked out. Then I started reading about all the dragons.

A few hours later

"Hello." Said a familiar voice.

"Huh?." I said getting up. The guy from earlier had wakened me from my sleep. He had grayish hair with blond highlights. However he was covered in dirt and dust, pale skin and gray eyes with a hint of fiery orange in them.

"I thought you were dead." He joked, laughing.

"Well I am going to be in five minutes, see you around." I said running off to find a raven, to send my letter. Once I completed that task, I walked back to the town square.

"Are you Jane?" Said a female voice.

"That's her." Said a familiar voice. Being curious I started to turn around; I was being hugged.

"Good to finally meet you cousin!" Said the girl, as she let go of me. I looked at the curly, long-haired redhead girl that hugged me. I was surprised to see she had green eyes, she looked like my twin, if I had one.

"You must be Hope, we could almost be twins."

"I know right, I've heard that."

"Are you good with a bow?"

"Of course."

"We are twins."

"Now, we have to wait for Neve." Said Tristan.

"Until she gets here, I want to get to know you guys." Hope said.

"Let's go to my place." I said walking to my makeshift lodge.

At Jane's lodge

"Why don't we tell each other about our skills," Said Hope, happily sitting on the floor. "I'll go first!" She takes out her bow, still sitting down, and shoots my tiny bedpost, from about 100 yards away. "Jane go next!"

"Woah… ok." I said, taking out my sword, and lighting it on fire. "I can beat almost anyone at a sword fight."

"Yeah, you took out my dad's best man." Tristan said. "My skill is that I'm first to befriend a night fury." He said, pointing at Nox.

"That's great." Hope said.

Thrump thrump thrump…

"I'll get it!" Hope said jumping up and running to the door.

"Never seen anyone that energetic." I said.

"I know right, but I guess it's a good thing." Tristan said.

"Ahhhh!" Yelled Hope dancing around in circles, then hugging the person in the doorway.

"Who is it?" Tristan asked.

"Neve!" She said swinging the door open and revealing, a beautiful young woman, targaryen platinum blond hair almost white, ice blue eyes, pale skin, and a beaten smile.

"Hi…" She said, Me and Tristan stared at her with our mouths open.

"... Hi, i'm Jane." I said, holding out my hand, but she looked at it like my powers were showing through, I looked at my hand then back at her.

"And I'm Tristan." Said Tristan, standing up.

"DUAL!" Yelled someone outside, so we all ran to the center of town to see to bloody men fighting to the death, one man with brown hair and light orange eyes, was buff, and the other man was the opposite he had yellow blond hair and green eyes, and was on the thinner side like Tristan.

"GO GOBER!" Yelled a man.

"GO Elliot!" Screamed a ton of girls.

(Con pov)

After working at the library all day, cause I happen to love books, I cleaned all the dusty sleeves and worked with Toman on how to read and write, and then I saw a girl sleeping at one of the writing desks, I thought she was dead, because, who puts their hood up in a library! So I got out, when a dual started and I had to stay and watch, I would fight everyone here, but my dad wouldn't allow it.

Gober, ran at Elliot but he missed, so Elliot punched him in the face, sending Gober to the ground, Elliot held up his sword and slowly pushed it into his back, sending him sprawling all over the place, and leaving him dead in a pool of his own blood.

"YOU WEE SHIT!" Yelled Gober's dad, jumping over the crowd and running towards Elliot.

"Don't you dare touch my brother!" Yelled Valery jumping in front of him, I sighed at the drama.

"UGH!" He Yelled shoving her out of the way, but he was met with an axe to the hand, then the neck before he could even say ow.

"Leave…" Was all she said, that got him running away.

"Anyone else want to fight me!?" She asked… everyone was quite. "Then I-"

"Wait I'll do it…" Said a familiar voice.

"Jane, trust me I would kill you." She said, Jane? Like Jane, Jane! And like that there she was with no armor fighting the best girl fighter in all of ANYWHERE!

"Ohhhhhh!" Said the crowed which brought me from my thoughts.

"Yep and with no armor."

"Don't do it Valery, she beat Rick!" Yelled my brother Tristan, Valery and him are dating I forgot, wait, wait did he say Jane killed RICK!

"Then let's do me and Tristan against you." Valery said.

"Okay, fine with me." Jane said, as Tristan jumped into the ring. I couldn't even think straight.

"I will fight with Jane! So it's even!" I yelled, not meaning to.

"NO!" Yelled my dad.

"Come on dad let Con fight!" Yelled Tristan.

"Wait Con!" Jane yelled looking for me in the crowd, so I walked into the ring.

"Fine…" Said Diomedes, YES!

"No I will not fight with him-"

"Let's go!" I yelled, drawing my sword at my brother.

"No one dies!" Yelled my dad, we all nodded

"I hate you…" Jane mumbled.

"I know." was all I could say before the fighting started.

Valery was the first to make a move, which was a lunge at Jane, but Jane was quick and had her miss.

"COME ON Jane, LIGHT IT!" Yelled a girl with red hair.

"I'll kill them if I do!" She Yelled back.

"Doubt it." Snorted Valery.

"What are they talking about?" I asked her.

"This." She said, as she… LIT HER SWORD ON FIRE!

"HOW!" Valery and I yelled.

"I love it when couples fight we should do this more often!" Yelled my dad.

"What?!" Me and Jane Yelled, and with that Valery knock both of us to the ground, but she pinned Jane, Jane put out her fire sword so as not to kill Valery, I knocked off Valery, so Jane could get up, I then I heard the scariest thing at that moment for me… thunder. "Oh no…" Jane and I said at the same time again, What did she have to be afraid of? I sprung into action and pinned Tristan to the ground, I looked to my left to see Valery running at me I waited for the impact that never came, Jane had pinned her, that's when the rain came down, hard and fast. "Ugh!" We both Yelled again.

"We Yield!" Yelled Tristan, I looked over to see Jane standing up, pain written all over her face.

"Ya, Jaane!" Yelled the redhead, I was in so much pain I couldn't even see.

"Con…" Jane said, making me look at her, to see her falling to the muddy ground, but I caught her inches from it, she was cold and lifeless, as if she had been a flame that had been put out.

"Jane…" Was all I heard myself say before I blacked out too.

(Jane pov)

I woke up with warmth on both sides of me it was a good reassurances, until I was being warped in SOMEONE'S ARMS! " I jumped up to see Con to my right and a fire to my left. That's when I fell out of the bed.

"Are you okay?" Hope asked, walking into the room.

"No!" I Yelled. "Explain, please." I said pointing to Con.

"Okay, well you blacked out and seconds later so did he, so you won but they got you guys, the healer took you hear to the healing house and since everyone thinks you're dating they put you in the same bed, I tried to stop them I did…"

"Who is he?"

"I thought you knew-"

"Who. is. He?"

"Con/Cornelius Edan Snow, Diomedes the vast's bastard."

"What! How!?"

"Yeah that means he's Tristan's step- brother, and our cousin."

"Huh?" I said, looking at his chest rise and fall, with sleep.

(Con pov)

I woke up, but a cold atmosphere was around me, I sat up to see Tristan, the redhead, and… Jane.

When Jane saw me, she fainted, I was confused.

"What's happening?" I asked Tristan, as we both looked back to Jane, In the redhead's arms on the floor. "And who is she?"

"Well, Jane found out who you are and didn't take it… well, and she is our cousin Hope Stella Lannister."

"Oh, and who is Jane?"

"You don't know?"

"No who is she?"

"She's Jane Autumn Strak, also our cousin."

"Oh okay, WAIT WHAT!" I yelled looking at her then Tristan.

"It's true, so you should spend time with us."

"No Father wouldn't allow it, plus me and Jane don't get along…"

"What I thought you two were dating, like everyone else does." He said, I flopped down onto the bed. "hang out with us, I'll talk to father and you'll live." He said, walking out the door.

"Um… Hello." I said.

"Oh, Hi, I'm Hope." She said, waving to me, I got up and helped her put Jane in a chair. "Thanks."

"Yeah… so were cousins?"

"Kinda, all five of us are I guess."

"There's only four of us."

"No there's-" She said, as the door open revealing a girl with my hair color, blue eyes, and pale skin. "Hi Neve, number five."

"Do you know four other Neve's?" She asked.

"No, but… never mind." She said waving her over.

"How is Jane?"

"Well she fainted again."

"So this is her boyfriend?" She asked, looking at me.

"No I'm, we're not… a, dating." I stammered.

"Oh, okay." She said. "But who are you?"

"Um, Con Edan… Snow."

"Tragain."

(Jane pov)

I woke up once again, but this time there were four faces staring at me.

"She's awake!" Yelled Hope.

"Huh?" I said. "I blacked out again?"

"Yeah…" Con said.

"Great…" I said sarcastically, standing up.

"And Con is going to hang out with us because he's family." Said Tristan.

"Wait-" Con said, but was interrupted by the door opening.

"Thank god you both are okay!" Said the boy… Elliot, I think. "Con, you and your girlfriend beat my sister she is so mad!"

"Were not dating!" We Yelled.

"Oh… sorry…" He said, with a sigh of… relief? "And I'm sorry, miss my name is, Elliot Dom Hofferson." He said, kissing my hand a little too long for comfort.

"Um... hi, I'm Jane Autumn Strak."

"Okay, see you later Elliot, we all have things to sort out…" Said Con.

"I'll go if... Jane comes with me."

"Sorry, kid I do have to go do some more important things." I said, but inside I was stunned, did he ask me out?!

"I can come with you, and protect you!" He said, I fumed.

"Look, go away, kid!" I said, walking towards the door.

"No!" He said, grabbing my wrist, and before I could even cut off his hand myself.

"Hey!-" He said, letting go of my arm, I turned to see Con had grabbed him.

"go, Elliot…" He said, in a deep voice, Elliot ran for the door, what happen?!

(Con pov)

What was I doing?! I got so mad when he did that, UGH! What is wrong with me?

"Good that kid was making me sick!" Hope said.

"Let's go, I don't like this place…" Neve, said walking towards the door, with everyone… Except Jane and I.

"Ugh, It's still raining." She mumbled walking towards the door, She took a deep breath, and walked out, but most the rain looked like it was going right around her, and the few that did touch her skin made her cringe. I walked closely behind her as not to get rain on as much. But I was confused she was probably getting lucky.

(Diomedes pov)

I'm happy my son-... Sons can be with there cousins… Well, right now me and some of the best knights are chasing this one kid that is the biggest thief in all of Gotland! And He won't stop singing his stupid songs!

" **Gotta keep, one jump ahead of the breadline, one swing, ahead of the sword, I steal only what I can't afford, that's everything, one jump ahead of the law man, that's all and that's no joke, these guys don't appreciate I'm broke."** Sang that kid, and his name is Edur, white hair pale skin, ice blue eyes, blue sweatshirt, and brown pants, no shoes, and a stick. " **a little snack guys."**

"Rip him open, take it back!" I yelled, chasing this kid, as he jumped into a window.

(Edur pov)

All this for a loaf of bread?

" **I can take a hint gotta face the facts, my staff is my only friend."** I sang, as I jumped in the girl's house window.

" **Oh! It's sad Edur he's hit the bottom, He's become a one man rise in crime."** They sang, as I winked at them and they pushed me out the window, and I landed on a thing of hay.

" **Gotta eat to live, gotta steal to eat, tell you all about it when I got the time, one jump ahead of the slow pokes, one skip ahead of my doom, next time I should use a gold de plume, nah! One jump ahead of the hitman, one hit ahead of the flock, I think i'll take a stroll around the block."** I sang, as the king came around the corner, speaking of corner I have an Idea.

"THERE!" He yelled.

"Oh shit…" I said, turning the corner, but they had me trapped in a doorway.

" **Let's not be too hasty."** I sang, as the door open.

"Still I think he's rather tasty!" Yelled the woman as she picked me up, I jumped from her and landed in a circle of guards.

" **Gotta eat to live, gotta steal to eat, otherwise we'd get along-"**

"WRONG!" they all yelled trying to jump on top of me, but I got away.

" **One jump ahead of the roof beats,** crap, **one hop ahead of the hump,** shit… crap, **one trick ahead of disaster,** shit, **they're quick but I'm faster, here goes, better throw my head in wish me happy landin' all I have to do is jump!"** I sang, as I ran up the clock tower and jumped off the top… did I forget to mention I can fly.

"How!?" they yelled as I flowed down, and ran to my destination.

(Con pov)

Long day… Me and Jane were forced to get along, it was awful, so I'm going home now, yes I have my own house because, my dad doesn't want me living with him.

"Sup, Corner." Said, the only person I know who still calls me Corner.

"Edur what are you doing I told you to never come here!"

"Chill, fireman." He said, Edur is the only person that knows about my… powers, because he also has powers over snow, ice, and wind.

"What do you want?"

"a place to hide out for a while." he said, flying around, because he can fly. "Where were you?"

"Doesn't matter to you." I said, starting the fire instantly. "Look iceboy, I need to let off some flams, want to come?"

"Course." He said, as he put up his hood and we walked to the dragon pens.

"Aviur!" I yelled, and out walked Aviur. "Let's go!"

(Jane pov)

Today has been awful… with waking up next to Con then having to be nice to him all day, ugh, once I got back home from Tristan's place, Blasa was sleeping so I decided to sleep too, this is what I needed.

(Edur pov)

What's up with Corner he hasn't talk this whole time?

"Man, what's up with you?" I asked.

"Long day…" He said, when we got back I left, and flew the skies and when I was bored with that I slept on someone's roof.

(Jane pov)

I woke up better, considering that I wasn't next to anyone and no one was staring at me, but another day with all these crazing people, is not going to be good, I'm going to have to come up with a reason to miss today…

So I walked to Tristan's house, as always…

"Hi Jane, feeling better?" Asked Hope, hugging me.

"Yes, and I'm sorry, I have to spend today… working."

"...Oh, that's okay I get it." Said Hope, sadly, but then happily hopped back into the house, and thank god I didn't see Corn, I ways lifted off of the ground out of this site happiness, I decided to go to the library, and put my hood up again so no one would know who I was.

(Con pov)

I'm not going to the "meeting" with everyone, I'm going to go to my library job, which I am already at…

"Hello mason."

"Hello corner." He said, Oh right he calls me corner too.

"I am here against my father's wishes, can I change my hair, and can I have my eye tinters, you know to make my eyes less orange."

"Of course." He said, handing me, the eye tinters, I then ran to the back and ran through all dust and dirt, and when I came out, the mason, was talking to a girl with her hood up, it was the girl that fell asleep here a few days ago.

"Ah, he will be able to help you, call him whatever you want." He said, pointing towards me, I was shocked.

"Hi… Where is the mail bid?" She asked, her voice and eyes were familiar and bore into my mind.

"Uh… um… yay… right over there." I said, pointing to the sign, man she's already got a hook in me.

"Thanks, you live around?" She asked, while we both walked to the mail bid.

"Yeah, you?"

"No, I live in Southern Norway."

"What you doing around here?"

"Visiting family."

"Any one I would know?"

"Yes-"

"Dual!" Someone outside yelled.

"Bye, I'll see you around." She said, grabbing her mail, and running out, Why would a girl like her care about a dual?

"I'll come with…" I said, but she was already gone, I returned my hair to normal, and put the tinters in my pockets.

(Jane pov)

That boy in there was cute, but when I heared dual I was outside in a second.

"Hope, hi." I said, seeing her watching the fight.

"Hi, this is lame it's two old guys fighting… and they both are dead, great it's over." She said.

"Hold my coat and letters." I said, as I handed my stuff to her and jumped in the middle with sword. "I feel like another fight."

"Of course you would." Said that annoying, Corn.

"Come on Corn, fight me please I'm bored." I said, with a sad face and sarcastic voice.

"I will fight you, because you have broken my heart, by rejection!" Yelled the lover boy Elliot, every girl in the crowd gasped.

"Okay." I said, lighting my sword on fire, and spinning it around. "Can I kill him?"

"If it comes to it." Said Diomedes.

"Good." I said, as he stabbed me in the side by diving my own sword into my side, but it didn't hurt that much because fire doesn't burn me. "Ow!" with that I had enough time to distracted him, I pulled the sword out of my side, and cut his arm clean off.

"No! OW!" He yelled, falling to the ground, with his arm next to him and his skin curled up with the burn.

"Ha, you thought you had me didn't you, I'm here to ask fast or slow?" I asked.

"Slow?…" he said in a weak voice. "Getting killed by my true love, it's the only way I would go."

I was pissed I hated him. "I would never have even loved you, or anyone else for that matter, I kill, killing is my love." I said, extinguishing my sword, and I slowly decapitated him.

"Holy shit…" Said a lot of people in the crowd, I walked back to everyone.

"That… was… Awesome!" Yelled Hope.

"woah…" was all the rest of them could say, including Con.

"Now let's get that side taken care of." Said Hope, holding onto my arm and walking me back to Tristan's house along with everyone else.

As Hope open the door she asked "Do you need stickers?"

"Yes."

"Okay, I would do it but I suck at sticking." She said. "Neve, Tristan, can one of you stick up Jane?"

"No, I shouldn't." Said Neve holding her hands behind her back.

"I can't, look at... blood." Tristan said, looking away. "But Con can."

"No, not happening." I said.

"Yeah, like I would help you." He said, leaning up against the door.

"You two need to stop, and Con is doing it." Hope said, dragging both of us to the guest room with the best lighting, which is her room, she let go of Con right outside the door. "Stay."

"I'm fine." I said, trying to get out of this.

"No, you said it yourself that you need stickers." She said, dragging me into the room, stipping her bed, and then putting a water sclar thing over it.

"Please, let me do it myself."

"You can't, trust me." She said, taking my shirt off, then she put banden around my chest.

"This is going to be too awkward!" I Yelled, trying to make a run for the door, but she grabbed me and buckled me to the bed, it was terrifying, and the cut on my side was painful as shit.

"Con come on!" She yelled, as he walked in he stared at me then looked at a proud Hope.

"That's terrifying." He said, copying what I was thinking.

"Hurry up!" Said Hope, leaving the room.

I tried to unbuckle myself, but to no avail, Con snickered at me. "Do you want to help me, or keep enjoy the view."

He blushed "You're lucky, I'm even doing this."

"Not I'd rather be dead right now." I said, as he started threading the needle, when he turned towards me he looked at my cut like a monster was crawling out of it. "You get grossed out at the sight of blood!?"

"I've seen more blood than you-"

"Girls see more blood than guys do." I said, as he shook the memory of what I said from his head.

"Why aren't you badly burned?" He asked, I hadn't even thought about this, shit.

"Do you think I would let myself get burn with my own sword, can you start."

"You let yourself get stabbed by your own sword." He said, studying the wound. "This isn't going to feel good." Oveusly...

(Con pov)

I'm going to clean Jane's cut. I got a wet towel, and stuck my finger into the cut digging out all the dirt, revealing flesh blood.

"Ow…" She said.

"Ha, I'm sorry are you in pain?" I asked, blinking my eye lashes at her.

"I hate you."

"Then you're going to love the next part." I said, sticking the needle in her flesh, and sticking it which was like over hurderand times, and everytime she flinched slightly. "Done."

"Great." She said, passing out, so I unbuckled her from the bed, and went back, to where everyone else was.

"How is she?" Neve asked, as she saw me first.

"Fine, sleeping but that's normal-"

The door swung open with such force that I almost fell off me feet. "I'M GOING TO KILL HER, SHE KILLED MY FUCKING BROTHER!" Valery screamed, she then grabbed me! "But I'm going to kill her boyfriend first." She said, putting a knife against my throat.

"Valery stop!" Tristan yelled, she dropped the knife, on my throat and raised it to Tristan's. "You let this happen!" BOGA! Hope hit her over the head with a… frying pan. "Whoa…"

"What's going on?!" Asked Jane running into the room fully clothed again.

"You're going to pull you stickers out!" I yelled, stopping her dead in her tracks.

"Oh my gods, you're like my dad, relax."

(Jane pov)

I heard yelling, I was sore and sticky but I had to get out there I thought all my choules on again, grabbed my sword and ran to the main room...

"Is that Valery?" I asked.

"... Yes…" Answered Neve, playing with her hands nervously.

"She wanted to kill you, for killing her brother…" Said Hope, Con was still gripping my arms, and it was getting annoying as crap.

"I'm going to talk to Diomedes." I said, grabbing Cons arms and dropping them to his sides.

"What will that do?" Tristan, asked holding onto his throat.

"I have my reasons." I said stubbing out the door.

"Man, you're annoying." Con said, grabbing my waist before I hit the ground.

"Okay, me, Tristan, and Neve will take Valery somewhere…" said Hope.

"We'll figure it out." Said Tristan as Neve tied her up and all of them carried her out the door.

"Can't someone else help slow poke here?" Con asked, I rolled my eyes

"No you are the strongest you need to go with her." Said Hope, leaving with Valery, Neve, and Tristan.

"I'm always the one that helps her!" Con groaned, as he picked me up bridal style!

"What the hell are you doing?!" I yelled, as I realized the stiffness was trying into a tearing. "Ugh!" I said, I was in to much pain to protest, as he started walking to The Great Hall.

"Why are you so helpless?" He asked.

"I don't have to be put me down you're not helping anyways."

"What! I have helped you so many times!"

"So-"

"I knew they were dating! They're so perfect for eachother, if she's okay with marrying a bastard." A random lady, said to her friend, I could see the hurt in Con's eyes after that last comment, I do hate him, but I'm not heartless.

"Hey, bitch! Were not dating, and you would be lucky to score a guy like him!" I Yelled at her, she was stunned, and so was Con, but he kept walking. "Ugh, people…"

"You don't mind that I'm a bastard?"

"Don't get the wrong idea, but no I don't, my dad is a bastard you know."

"Right Jon Snow the greatest swordsman to ever life, is that why you're so good?"

"I try-"

"Well I don't know about that, Con." Said Diomedes, walking out of the great hall. "I think I'm the best swordsman to ever life." He said laughing. "I'm joking of course he's the best, and you guys aren't getting married, are you?" He asked, we both blushed slightly, as he put me down.

"No, I need to talk to you." I said, walking towards him and feeling stiff as a broad.

"Of course." He said, as we walked back into The Great Hall.

(Con pov)

"Guess I'll go then."I said to myself, walking back home only to find Edur talking to… Neve, but they both looked pissed.

"What's going on Neve?" I asked, pretending I didn't know Edur.

"Oh, hi Con, this idiot is driving me crazy I keep running into him, it's been happening ever since I got here, I think he's stalking me." She said, angry looking at him, I looked at him with disappointment clear on my face.

"I didn't do anything! How do I know you're not stalking me?!" He yelled.

"How bout this, next time one of you runs into the other bring them to me." I said, trying to solve this stupid problem. "Neve what happened to Valery?" I asked changing the subject and it seemed to work.

"She is in a jail cell until she calms down, and your brother refuses to leave."

"Poor guy, anyway want to try to get everyone back together, or take the rest of the day off?" I asked, she chuckled slightly.

"Wait you two are DATING!" Yelled Edur.

"Sorry romero we are cousins." Said Neve, I smiled.

"Whatever." He said, walking away.

"Ugh, men are so annoying, no offence."

"? Women are as bad if not worse."

"Hey, and if you're talking about Jane, then you're in love with her." She said, WHAT!?

"WHAT!?" I yelled.

"Sorry was that out of line?" She asked.

"...You think I'm in love with her?"

"Yes…"

"Let's get back…" I said, Neve is mysterious, serious and kinda uptight

(Jane pov)

"No I'm not crazy, I've been reading about it!"

"No don't kill yourself for this." Diomedes said, grabbing my shoulders.

"I won't." I said, walking away.

FLASHBACK

You can do this come on Jane be strong.

"Next up to fight the reigning champ, Ben!" Yelled the announcer.

You got this, one can do this, you are strong, come on.

"Jane!" Ben yelled. "Don't do this I don't want to kill you."

"I don't want to kill you either…" I cried. "I'm sorry,I love you, but I have to prove myself." You can do it Jane you can kill him.

Ding Ding

"Jane, why?!"

"I'm sorry…" I cried, the tears like acid on my face, as I stabbed him in the heart offering the quick death.

"Jane Autumn Stark, is the new champion!" The announcer yelled.

END OF FLASHBACK

"Jane!" Diomedes Yelled, I left my thoughts behind to stand for what I have always stood for death over love.

"I'M TRIED OF PEOPLE TELLING ME I CAN'T DO THINGS! Because I can…" I yelled walking away, before I lit everything on fire.

"Jane!" He yelled, as I walked away my songs came to my head, but I had to keep them locked away, in the vault of fire, where emotions and memories and pain lived to die.

"Blasa I hate people!" I yelled running through the house and into the woods, you know what makes fire, wind.

" **I hate you stop getting in my way I've lost my patience when are you gonna dekay!"** I said, as a tornado started to swirl around me. " **I want to throw you out like a broken ski, If you come back once more It will be painful you'll see!"** I raged, The tops of the trees around me started to burn, spending to more and more trees as the wind grew with every word that I sang. " **I'll make you die in a fire! You'll be stabbed in the heart! It's like you were shot and expired! You'll be taken apart! Hope this is what you desire!"** The trees roots were torn out of the ground and the dirt made it impossible to see, but the rage, sadness, and anger, flowed through me like the wind in the sky. " **It's almost over why can't you let it fly?! Don't be afraid it's not the first time I'll die! Your cells are clicking sounds like when I'll brake your bones! Once I get this chance I won't leave you alone! Oh Yay!"** The words and wind worked in one and the fire outline it, what I had made was enough to kill any person. " **I'll make you die in a fire! You'll be stabbed in the heart! It's like you were shot and expired! You'll be taken apart! I'll make you die in fire! You'll be stabbed in the heart! It's like you were shot and expired! You'll be taken apart! Hope this is what you desire!"** I let go of everything I was holding onto, which send the tornado of trees, fire, and dirt, in a random direction, and left me in yet another dark and hazy world. " **I'll make you die in a fire… fire… fire… fire…"** you know what kills fire, wind.

(Con pov)

I wonder what Jane is up to, away's something going on…

"What's that?" Neve asked, I looked into the woods where she was looking and saw a giant tornado of trees dirt and… Fire… I knew that forest fires could start but not like that.

"Get everyone inside I'm going to see this."

"Okay… Crazy." She said, I ran to find the one person I know that can help…

"Edur… Edur!" I yelled as he came into sight he was staring at the woods.

"Did you do that?"

"You would have to have wind powers to start that, so I was going to ask you the same question."

"I didn't because there's fire in that…"

"Let's go!" I yelled grabbing him by the hood.

"Okay give me a second to get above this thing." He said, as we ran into the woods and he took off, I looked into the woods and flames were all around me… They looked familiar…

"Check the ground man, I hate fire!"

"Right." I said, as ran through all the dirt, I couldn't even see.

"TREE!" Edur yelled, I looked in time to not be killed by a tree, I kept running, though all the fire, and the wind was so strong I was lifted off my feet a few times, who could make something this strong. "I see someone!"

"Who?!"

"I don't know." He said, I ran towards his voice, until I saw him holding someone with red- orange hair… Jane.

"Jane…"

"Jane? Who is that?"

"Another one of my cousins."

"Why do you have hot girl cousins! It's not fair!"

"take her back to town, I have to see what started this."

"I can't everyone and I mean everyone is after me." He said, as he held Jane in his arms, why is she always at the worst places at the worst times? "We can figure this out later let's take her back she might be dead." He said, flying above the flames.

"Nothing can kill her…" I said, running off after him.

At the healer house

"Is she okay?" Hope asked, as Edur and Neve argued on the other side of the room.

"Yes, she resided no injuries, she black out because she was out of energy, and I mean it she is so drained she won't be able to do anything for at least a week, at least that's what a normal person won't need." The healer said.

"No injuries?" I asked, How?

"It's amazing, she the unluckiest and luckiest person I have ever seen." She said.

"Does running cause the energy drain you speech of?" Hope asked.

"Oh, no I've never seen anything like it." She said,leaving the room.

"woah… tough girl." I said, I knew that fire would and could kill anyone.

"Neve and… Edur she is fine needs rest." Hope said, branching up their "conversation".

"That's good." They both said.

(Jon pov)

Jane says everything is going well her letter was vague, my sister's Arya and Stella are here and my two living brothers are coming Robert and Edward, haven't seen Edward in a long time and Robert was actually here not that long ago.

"So all of our kids are at one place and we are all here, kinda nice." Stella said.

"Let's talk about them." Arya said.

"Well Jane is top of her large which is the top legre of southern norway." Zelda said.

"Yes, we are so proud, you have to give up everything to get there." I said.

"I saw she took down the best guard we had." Arya said. "Tristan has been all over and is known everywhere as the great dragon trainer."

"I love what he does." Stella said.

"And Con is one of the hardest working men I've ever seen." Arya said.

"You speech only slightly of Con." I said.

"Honestly not much to tell Diomedes doesn't want people to know Con exists… I feel bad but what can I do." Arya said.

"Hope is a handful, always helping others or shooting her arrows." Stella said.

"Our kids are great looking and some have skills that are hard to come by." Arya said.

"Does anyone else hope they come back with a lover?" Stella said. "Because I hope Hope will find someone soon, I don't want to have to chose for her."

I hated this topic for Jane "Jane will be a good leader prince or no prince." I said.

"Yeah, we are letting her rule either way." Zelda said.

(Jane pov)

I hate waking up like this somewhere I don't know about with someone staring at me that I know or in this case don't know.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Oh, you're already awake, you're a tough one." He said, He had… white hair. "And I'm Edur Overland Frost."

"Okay… and why are you here?"

"I'll the one who saved you silly, you were in the worst place a the worst time." He said, Then it all came back, my emotional breakdown and what I did. "That was one hell of whatever it was, it killed some people, you are lucky you weren't hurt and blacked out."

"Yeah…" I said, He doesn't know the half of it.

"Yeah every one of your cousins were worried about you, Hope the most, and Neve is so annoying does she ever become more fun?"

"She does become more fun, if you get on her good side."

"Damn it I am not on her good side, if she has one."

"Whatever and you're pretty cool."

"You're not bad yourself." He said, we hit it off right away.

Hour or so later

"Oh gods you call her snowflake!?"

"Yep…"

"Well I call Con, Corn."

"Corn!?" He said, laughing. "That's gold!"

"Okay well Edur I'm going to go do something sitting around here is boring."

"No, because you can't even-"

"Move, because I can." I said, standing up, grabbing my sword and walking for the door.

"How?! The lady said you couldn't for a least a week!"

"Well I have to go somewhere, see you around Edur."

"Okay don't tell anyone who you are, because they'll kill me if they know I let you do this, so come back, please I'm too young to die."

"Okay okay fine." I said putting up my hood and jumping out the window, I ran to the library, to finally read my mail, and read more about the skrill dragon.

(Con pov)

I'm at the library and I can't stop thinking about Jane it's annoying what is wrong with me why do I have to worry about everything.

"Oh, hi…" Said a familiar voice, I turned to see the girl wearing the hood.

"HI!" I said a tiny bit too excited.

"What's your name again?"

"Um… what do you think my name is?"

"I don't know?!"

"I think your name is… Mary?"

"Umm, no."

"I don't know?!"

"Okay I don't know, where is the book of dragons?" She asked, I pointed to the nearest shelf with it being close to her, I went to grab it but so did she and our hands touched, she was warm, but I probably almost burn her because she pulled away fast, and touched her hand.

"Sorry…"

"It's fine." She said grabbing the book and going to the closed table and opened it. Jane was off my mind, because this girl had me she was… perfect… but I sadden at the thought that she would never love me and I can't be loved… I'm a bastard. "I don't know, do you have a dragon?"

"I do, a nightmare."

"I love nightmare's, what's it's name?"

"Not saying, I don't know."

"Hey that's your name!" She said, and we both started laughing.

(Jane pov)

This "I don't know" is cute his voice is familiar…

"Do you have a dragon?" He asked, as we both sat down.

"I'm planning on getting one."

"What are you "planning" on training." He said, if I told him that I was going to get a skrill he would think I was crazy.

"Not sure yet, that's why I need this book."

"Ahh."

"If you won't tell me your name or your house, what am I to make of you?"

"Same to you." He said, smirking at me, I knew it from somewhere…

"Fine I don't know, where do we go from here?"

"Well we start with hobbies… I guess, and what am I to call you?"

"I like fighting any kind, and call me…"

"No name…"

"Fine, what is your hobbie?"

"Well I do enjoy fighting-"

"No that's mine."

"Fine I like, reading, singing, and flying."

"Singing… Um… sing me a song."

"Um… No."

"Please… if it helps I like singing too."

"People don't sing in libraries."

"Fine… you will also sing for me later."

"Only if you sing too."

"Okay."

"Corner, if you don't mind will put away the last of the books." Said the old book mason.

"Of course right away." I don't know said, right his nickname is corner, where have I heard that before? "Stay right here I'll be back."

"We'll see." I said, He smiled and shook his head and smiled as he turn away, as soon as he was gone, I grabbed the book and some letter paper and ran for the door, I had to get back before anyone knew I was gone. That boy is awesome and he's not a lord, be I don't know if my dad would be okay with that.

(Con pov)

That girl is amazing, funny and-

"Okay-" I said, but she was gone book and all… "Ugh…"

(Jane pov)

On the way back I smiled at nothing i was a weird thing for me to do, but… I jumped back into the window to see Edur was still here, but he had fallen asleep.

"Edur!" I said, he sat up and hit his head on the chair.

"Ow… Did anyone see you?"

"Nope, you'll live another day." I said laying back down on the bed and taking off my jacket.

"Okay good, what's that?"

"Oh my book, it's all about dragons."

"I've always wanted a dragon, but I'm not rich enough."

"But your friends with Con…"

"I doesn't matter because he's only a bastard, he doesn't get anything from his parents, let's face it no one knows he is real." He said, I sadden at the thought of this is what my father had to deal with all his life. "Plus his parents hate me."

"Why-" I said, as the door opened.

"Oh Frost why didn't you tell us she was awake!?" Neve said, I laughed because she called him Frost.

"Frost that's gold." I said.

"Hey don't you dare side with her now…" He said, standing up, and I had my feet on the floor-

"Don't hurt yourself!" Hope said, coming in the doorway.

"I can move you know." I said, staying up and walking towards the door, I went into the main area of this hut, no one was there, so I finally started to go through my mail which was one letter from my dad.

 _I'm glad things are going well there, it's honestly been boring here without you. Both your aunts are here and we are still waiting on your two uncles, talk to all your cousins for me, but do me a favor and talk to Con, being a bastard is hard, and you are going on a boat again, you're going to have to live with it…_ from dad.

I took in everything I had read and started to write my own letter. _Well you know what water does to me, and I have a favor to ask if I befriend Con, because he is annoying, then I want you to find out who you are dad don't do it for me do it for yourself and tell mom I want to keep doing bow lesson right when I get back..._

The healer came running in as I sealed my letter.

"How?!" She said, looking at me, I find people say that a lot when they're around me. "You shouldn't be walking! How are you not dead or paralyzed!"

I don't trust healers. "Well I guess you're wrong."

"Look this isn't a joke people die when they were at the edge of that madness, and you were right in the middle!"

"It's not madness, do you even know what it was?" I said, standing up.

"Your a which aren't you…" she said, oh gods that gives me an idea...

"If I'm a which then what are you?" I said, leaving the Hut, leaving everyone including all my cousins and Edur in shock.

But I ran right into the last person I want to see right now. "Move Corn!" I yelled, shoving him out of the way, there was only one of my cousins I wanted to see right now...

I ran down the hall of the jail cells till I found what I was looking for. "Tristan."

"Jane, what you doing here?"

"I know what's wrong with Valery, I can fix her and I need you to do me a favor."

"I'll do it, please help her." He said, I took a deep breath, it wasn't her fault, I was stupid for not realizing it sooner this is another one of my cases.

"YOU!" She yelled, as I opened her cell door, she came at me but I punched her hard in the jaw, knocking her out.

"Why-"

"Shhh…" I told Tristan, as I spricked poppy all over her head, She slowly opened her eyes.

"Tristan?" She asked, he hugged her, while he repeated.

"I'm here." He started crying. "Thank you…"

"I suddenly remembered."

"Where am I? And what happened?" She asked, I proceeded to explain.

"Someone brainwashed Valery into trying to kill me, they did this after I killed her brother, they wanted someone with a reason, I don't know who did it, but they put milk of the poppy in something that you ate and then cleared your brain and set you to kill me, people have done this to me before, I'm so sorry whoever is doing this to me found me here… And I'm sorry I killed your brother…" I said, I let them sit there for a second to let it all sink in. It is true ever since I was born people have wanted to kill me…

"Well… thanks, and don't worry about my brother he had it coming." Valery said with a slight laugh, I hate apologizing for killing people…

"Now what do you want?" Tristan asked, I knew…

"You're going to love it don't worry, and I have two things."


End file.
